mi lado oculto
by Luka-sama
Summary: mi nombre era Lucy heartfilia y mi vida dio un giro inesperado después de darme cuenta de que estoy embarazada de mi mejor amigo, pero todo fue culpa mia al haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones en aquel instante/ reto emociones del foro el mejor gremio de todos Fairy tail
1. decepcion

**********este conjunto de viñetas sobre Lucy Heartfilia para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, es mi segundo conjunto de viñetas :D espero me apoyen tambien en este y recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece -_- pero en fin aqui quiero presentarles la emocion del dia de hoy (suenan tambores tocados por un monito verde)...**

**Decepción**

Se sentía como una estúpida, una completa idiota o como la persona más tonta del mundo ya que después de todo la culpa no era de nadie más que de ella. La decepción ocurre solamente cuando tú eres lo suficientemente confiado de poner tu confianza en juego y ella había sido testigo de lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser más cuando esa persona en la que confías es la más importante para ti, por eso no solo odiaba a esa persona si no que ella misma se odiaba pues estaba decepcionada de haber sido tan imbécil. Siguió corriendo sin importar cuanto la lluvia callera sobre ella, que se enfermaría probablemente o que tuviera que fingir mañana una sonrisa ante el gremio para que nadie notara como su corazón se quebraba lentamente, no después de haberlo visto a él con aquella sonrisa tan radiante diciéndole que la esperaba mañana. Por qué nadie la comprendía y la dejaba sufrir sola eso era lo único que deseaba, por esa misma razón al pasar frente a su departamento siguió corriendo sabiendo que él estaría esperándola pero eso no importaba ahora solo deseaba huir de la realidad para llegar a un mundo donde el dolor desapareciera aunque eso sonara infantil, su deseo era volver a la ignorancia de antes cuando era una niña por que de esa forma no sufriría.

Después de un largo recorrido donde llego al bosque de árboles de sakura tropezó con una rama cayendo al suelo embarrándose de lodo, no le importo nada más y dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos a gran velocidad mientras ella sujetaba el pasto con dificultad sabiendo que todo esto era su culpa y no podía estar más decepcionada. Acaso ella jamás comprendería que las personas que amaban no estarían nunca a su lado, ella jamás lograría ser completamente feliz, antes no lo logro porque lo haría ahora. Su vista se alzó al cielo dejando que las gotas cubrieran su rostro mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas no tardaban en salir sabiendo que todo era su culpa, deseaba arrancar su existencia de este mundo y llevarlo a otro, deseaba dejar de ser tan estúpida y olvidar la sonrisa de Natsu en su mente. Al ver en sus pensamientos al peli rosa quien le sonreía como siempre sujeto su largo cabello rubio y lo jalo deseando que aquel dolor fuera suficiente para que todos sus recuerdos se esfumaran pero nada fue suficiente por lo que comenzó a llorar con más fuerza antes de gritar deseando que todo su dolor se fuera.

-Lucy-aquella voz tan inconfundible para ella hizo que se volteara notando como Natsu la miraba confuso con aquel rostro lleno de ingenuidad que provoco que Lucy viera a otro lado con ganas de seguir llorando-¿estás bien?-pregunto acercándose a ella pero cuando intento poner una mano en su hombro la joven solo la aparto de un manotazo antes de verlo con furia.

-lárgate-mascullo con dolor Lucy mientras estaba en el suelo apretando sus manos contra su cuerpo de una forma que se lastimaba, Natsu solo la miraba confundido intentando acercarse a ella pero solo consiguió que la chica se pusiera de pie y lo abofeteara tan fuerte que este cayó al suelo sujetando con su mano el lugar golpeado mostrando expresión de incredulidad y dolor.

-pero que te pas…-

-déjame sola, no vuelvas a acércate a mí en tu vida, te odio-mascullo con su mirada fija en el suelo perdiendo al mirada incrédula de Natsu quien intento ponerse de pie pero la chica le mando una mirada amenazante antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero la mano de Natsu en su brazo la detuvo causando que todo su cuerpo sintiera un escalofrió por lo que no pudo avanzar más y se sintió decepcionada de ella pues eso significaba que aún era débil. Pero lo que la dejo en shock fue sentir como los brazos de Natsu rodeaban su cuerpo que se acoplaba perfectamente al del chico por lo que mordió su labio con dolor.

-no sé qué hice pero perdóname por favor-escucho un sollozo de parte del chico logrando que abriera grandemente los ojos no creyendo la posibilidad de que este fuera a llorar pero al recordar todo lo ocurrido horas atrás bajo su vista ocultándola con su pelo-no tu por favor tu no me dejes-a pesar de que aquellas palabras le estaban llegando a su corazón se soltó de manera brusca antes de comenzar a correr con fuerza ignorando como el chico se había quedado en medio de aquel prado viendo con dolor por donde Lucy se había marchado deseando que fuera un sueño-¡MALDICION!-grito con desesperación sintiéndose como un estúpido mientras a lo lejos Lucy corría con lágrimas en sus ojos al haberlo escuchado, pero aquello la hacía sentir peor pues debía cortar todo lazo que la uniera a él, no volvería a pasar jamás por ello y no volvería a confiar en nadie pues la decepción era algo que no deseaba volver a pasar nunca en su vida.

-baka…baka…baka-susurraba una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla, después de unos minutos perdió la fuerza y cayo de rodillas al suelo intentando respirar normalmente pero sabía que aquella imagen de Natsu en el prado la atormentaría de hoy en adelante como su castigo por ser tan tonta, una sonrisa de dolor cruzo su rostro antes de ver al cielo notando como aun llovía-tu jamás sabras que estoy embarazada de ti baka-murmuro al cielo antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente sabiendo que todo era su culpa por haber confiado en sus palabras de aquella noche, su culpa por ser tan confiada pero aquí estaba pagando sus alegrías con aquel amargo sabor de la decepción. Porque si estaba decepcionada de haber seguido con aquel juego que tuvo con Natsu en todo este tiempo…después de todo estaba claro que ellos nunca fueron nada y que jamás lo serian.

Continuara…

**se que no se entiende mucho pero esta serie de viñetas va estar entrelazada asi que en las cinco voy a explicar todo lo que acaba de ocurrir en esta :D asi que espero sus apoyos y los reviews aprovechando que ambos son gratis :D**


	2. deseo

**********este conjunto de viñetas sobre Lucy Heartfilia para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, es mi segundo conjunto de viñetas :D espero me apoyen tambien en este y recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece -_- pero en fin aqui quiero presentarles la emocion del dia de hoy (suenan tambores tocados por un monito verde)...**

**Deseo **

Probablemente todo inicio por este pequeño sentimiento llamado el deseo, sabía que todo estaba mal pero que podía hacer mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar solo cuando él se acercaba a mí, sus abrazos que siempre rosaban mi piel, sus palabras a mi odio de esa manera producían que todo mi cuerpo entrara en escalofríos. Supongo que fue eso que provoco que aquel día en mi departamento dejara que él tocara mi cuerpo y que me besara de aquella manera sin saber por qué, ¿éramos solo amigos?, por amor a kami-sama Natsu era la persona más inocente del mundo entonces por que estando sobre mí en aquella cama viéndome de aquella forma deje que todo siguiera aquel curso, yo también era una joven inexperta como él pero era un hecho de que ambos sentíamos cierto deseo de estar con el otro, por eso cuando ambos despertamos al día siguiente le dije que esto no debía ser de aquella forma. Solo era mi amigo solo eso entonces por que al ver aquella mirada de tristeza y molestia de su parte me sentí tan mal, él se limitó a sentir y irse como si nada por lo que aquel día pensé que solo fue un juego de mi mente ya que todo el día el me ignoro como si no existiera.

Pero en la noche estaba esperándome en mi departamento donde sin poder esperar a que dijera un hola comenzó a besarme de una forma que me hizo dudar si frente a mi realmente estaba Natsu Dragneel, él jamás entraría cada noche en mi departamento para poder tener sexo, jamás hubiera hecho que ambos experimentáramos tantas cosas del cuerpo del otro. A veces me preguntaba por qué continuábamos con aquello, un juego donde uno podía quemarse si continuaba. En el gremio actuábamos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos pero en mi departamento él se trasformaba de una forma en que no entendía, lo que hacíamos no era correcto en ningún sentido pero eso solo me parecía en cierta forma más interesante…dejar que el deseo se desbordara cada noche me parecía como si fuera una loca jugarreta de mi mente pero eso pasaba. Jamás nos dijimos un te quiero o un te amo solo experimentábamos el deseo de nuestros cuerpos, por eso en el gremio me limitaba a verlo de vez en cuando, pensando si aquel chico que sonreía era verdaderamente el joven que me hizo perder mi virginidad pues de mi punto de vista parecían dos personas completamente distintas.

Veía como todos actuaban de una forma tan normal me molestaba pues dentro de mi estaba una lucha mental que me indicara que parara todo aquello que comenzó solo por un simple deseo, yo no amaba a Natsu y supongo que él tampoco me amaba a mí. Jamás imagine que tendría sexo todas las noches con mi mejor amigo por lo que estaba confundida con ganas de gritar que alguien me dijera que hacer.

Después de todo aquella noche que fue mi primera vez Natsu había hecho que estuviera bajo la cama antes de verme de forma penetrante sin hacer nada, se acercó a mis labios para besarme pero se detuvo esperando mi respuesta. Porque tuve que ser yo la que lo besara y no lo detuviera cuando sus manos subían peligrosamente, entonces de esta forma me daba cuenta que lo que pasaba era mi culpa y que debía tomar una decisión para frenar esto o de una forma estúpida seguir jugando con fuego.

-Lucy-di un brinco en mi lugar viendo de reojo como Natsu estaba con su usual sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo imagine aquellos ojos llenos de deseo mientras una de sus manos subían por mi pierna-¿estás bien?-pregunto el acercando mucho su rostro al mío por lo que me aleje rápidamente asintiendo con un ligero sonrojo en mi rostro. De pronto al escuchar las risas de Mirajane bufe viéndola con molestia.

-¿ocurre algo Natsu?-comente con los brazos cruzados viendo a otro lado pues por algo extraño su presencia me estaba poniendo nerviosa y más al ver como este sonreía de manera tan abierta.

-vamos juntos a una misión-me quede levemente paralizada al saber que ir ambos solos significaría que algo pasaría en las noches, por lo que mire de reojo como Gray estaba hablando con Juvia y Erza a lo lejos comía un pastel de fresa-solo nosotros dos-brinque levemente al ver como de reojo este me fulminaba con la mirada pues parecía haber adivinado mis pensamientos de buscar a otra persona. Suspire antes de ver a otro lado discutiendo mentalmente de que era hora de acabar con el juego de nosotros pero al verlo de reojo algo dentro de mí comenzó a hacerme calor y no era nada parecido al deseo.

-está bien-le dije antes de pensarlo con una cálida sonrisa viendo como Natsu se quedaba viéndome fijamente por lo que ladee la cabeza confundida-¿tengo algo en la cara?-pregunte al notar como este se había quedado viéndome fijamente, esa pregunta hizo que Natsu reaccionara y se sonrojara grandemente antes de ver a otro lado con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-c-claro que no-negó rápidamente y yo me encogí de hombros antes de notar como este me observaba de reojo con algo de nervios-nos vamos a las tres-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo dejándome algo confundida pero con un sonrojo en mi rostro, sin poder evitarlo una de mis manos viajo a mi pecho donde sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente y me pregunte el por qué estaba nerviosa, Natsu era mi mejor amigo con quien cada noche compartía mi cama para tener relaciones pero no había notado como dese hace tiempo mi corazón brincaba con su presencia no exactamente por el deseo…¿lo deseaba?...creo que si…y tal vez no solo físicamente ahora sentía algo más dentro de mí que estaba feliz con solo verlo…¿Qué será este calor y nervios que me pasan al estar al lado de él?

**Continuara…**

**josh aqui traigo la segunda parte de la historia y en la proxima entenderan el por que Lucy estaba tan furiosa jojojojo no olviden que si leen dejen su comentario de que les parecio :)**


	3. Dolor

**********este conjunto de viñetas sobre Lucy Heartfilia para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, es mi segundo conjunto de viñetas :D espero me apoyen tambien en este y recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece -_- pero en fin aqui quiero presentarles la emocion del dia de hoy (suenan tambores tocados por un monito verde)...**

**Dolor **

En medio de un bosque una joven de pelo rubio estaba recostada a un árbol viendo al cielo nocturno con su mente perdida en aquellas hermosas estrellas, llevaba un mes exactamente desde que no había puesto un pie en el gremio, un mes desde que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, un mes desde que le dijo a Natsu que lo odiaba…el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ella aun no sabía que hacer más que haberle escrito una carta al maestro mientras huía como la cobarde que era. Ese pueblo era bastante lejano de Magnolia así que podría estar tranquila, había hecho una casa en medio del bosque con la ayuda de sus espíritus celestiales así que no debía preocuparse por nada ¿cierto?, ¡falso!, estaba muriendo poco a poco de dolor, extrañaba tanto a sus amigos y sentía la culpa sobre sus hombros de haberse ido. Ella era una grandísima idiota no lo dudaba ya que gracias a eso estaba embarazada. La vista de la joven viajo a su estómago plano por el momento y una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de acariciarlo lentamente, su pequeño bebe no tenía la culpa de aquello por lo que intentaba por todos los medios ocultar sus penas pero aquel dolor del rechazo estaba aún en su mente.

-a veces soy una tonta bebe-chan-susurro para sí misma Lucy cerrando sus ojos recordando aquel día en que decidió irse de Magnolia y que le dijo todas aquellas cosas a Natsu. Ese día cuando después de sentirse mal por tanto tiempo decidió ir a un médico para saber que tenía no espero que le dijeran que estaba embarazada, por kami-sama aquello había sido una bomba para ella pues hasta hace unos días antes descubrió que tenía un sentimiento profundo por cierto peli rosa cosa que también la había dejado en shock.

Ni siquiera recordó como salió caminando del lugar solo que iba camino a Fairy tail para pedirle algún consejo a Levy-chan ella era su única esperanza pues ocupaba deshacerse de todos los secretos que guardaba en su interior, pero lo que no espero fue que antes de abrir las puertas del gremio escuchara aquel grito que la había dejado congelada en su lugar.

_-¡claro que no me enamoraría de Lucy quien podría sentir algo por alguien como ella!-_

Decir que eso no la había lastimado fue poco, después de todo hace poco se había enterado de que ella sentía un aprecio muy grande por él llegando al punto de poder enamorarse algún día del dragón slayer, estaba embarazada de él y escuchar esas palabras provocaron un dolor inmenso en su corazón. Con los puños apretados salió corriendo en dirección de su departamento deseando que todo fuera mentira. Después de eso fue cuando llego al bosque y encontró a Natsu quien al parecer la había seguido después de decir aquello, no lo culpaba a él pues eran amigos y se preocupaban entre ellos. Pero ella no lo quería como amigo lo quería como alguien más pero el dolor de aquel rechazo estaba tan latente que le había dicho lo primero que le cruzo por la mente antes de huir, suspiro al recordar las miradas de sus espíritus celestiales al contarles lo ocurrido donde la imagen de incredulidad combinada con dolor estaba presente, ellos la apoyaron claro está pero eso no fue suficiente para quitar todo sufrimiento dentro de ella, su vista aún estaba firme en su estómago de apenas tres meses de embarazo por lo que suspiro sabiendo que debía estar feliz de ser madre.

Nunca se imaginó a ella como una pero ahora al sentir como algo dentro de ella crecía supo que debía abandonar todo dolor y luchar adelante por alguien más, pero al ver una gota caer en su mano se sorprendió antes de guiarla a sus mejillas donde sin darse cuenta habían lágrimas en ella, y sin evitarlo se puso a llorar como lo había estado haciendo cada noche pero esta vez con más fuerza, lanzo un grito de dolor al cielo rogándole a dios que quitara aquel dolor de toda su alma, luego insulto a todos antes de llorar nuevamente pues lo había decidido esta sería la última vez que lloraría porque después de aquel día no existiría mas esta Lucy Heartfilia llena de dolor y tristeza, después de esta noche solo existiría una mujer preocupada por su hijo, alguien que lucharía por esa pequeña vida dentro de ella ignorando su dolor pues nunca más lo mostraría, de esta forma siguió llorando por horas asegurándose de no dejar nada de dolor dentro de ella y ninguna lagrima retenida.

Después de eso se puso de pie caminando con lentitud en dirección a su casa con una mirada neutral aunque no servía de mucho al ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el dolor, a lo lejos pudo ver como Leo estaba junto con Virgo en la puerta de la entrada esperándola, al verla en ese estado corrieron ayudarla con preocupación en su rostro pero ella solo sonrió sorprendiéndolos a ellos, murmuro un ¨ahora todo está bien¨ antes de entrar a su nueva casa dejando ambos preocupados pues sabían que no estaba bien, la mirada de Lucy ahora no reflejaba nada y eso les preocupaba mucho más que estuviera llena de dolor, Virgo la siguió diciéndole que le prepararía la cena mientras Leo la seguía lentamente sabiendo que algo le pasaba a su dueña pero no dijo nada cuando la vio a ella sonreírle con algo de esfuerzo. Lucy en cambio se aseguraría de mantenerse fuerte en el futuro para no hacer que nadie saliera lastimado por su culpa, ni su hijo o sus espíritus celestiales, no importaría cuanto dolor tuviera que soportar ella sería fuerte por su familia. Ella volteo a ver atreves de la ventana y cerro sus ojos deseando que Natsu estuviera bien, pues aunque fuera la causa de su dolor aún seguía amándolo y eso solo provocaba que su dolor fuera mayor.

Continuara…

**muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mis anteriores dos viñetas de verdad, ademas de agradecerle a cada uno de sus comentarios que realmente me hacen muy feliz que me dan ganas de gritar, unos me preguntaron que por que era muy corto y pues es que parte del reto era hacer viñetas con emociones que nos daban y solo de 1000 palabras maximo cada uno asi que u.u pero bueno espero les guste esta tambien y estoy pensando aun en hacer un final feliz o uno triste. que desicion mas dificil**


	4. esperanza

**********este conjunto de viñetas sobre Lucy Heartfilia para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, es mi segundo conjunto de viñetas :D espero me apoyen tambien en este y recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece -_- pero en fin aqui quiero presentarles la emocion del dia de hoy (suenan tambores tocados por un monito verde)...**

**Esperanza.**

Tres años, ocho meses, siete días, 34 minutos y 12 segundos.

Aun así no podía ocultar aquella esperanza en su mente por más que quisiera donde en algún momento su vida podría ser como la imaginaba, suspiro viendo aquel lago nuevamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo preguntándose por que duraba tanto y como ella había accedido a este juego. La imagen de una pequeña niña de cabello rosado y ojos chocolate llego a su mente y ella sonrió inconscientemente, su pequeña hija Nashi realmente era todo su mundo y una mirada de corderito que le fue enseñada por Aries provocaba que aceptara a formar parte de sus locuras cuando eran no peligrosas, por esa misma razón estaba aquí sentada esperando a que su hija la encontrara y terminar de una vez por todas aquel juego de las escondidas e ir a preparar la cena picante que tanto amaba su pequeña hija. Suspiro al saber que esa niña era idéntica a su padre, en gustos, energía y expresiones por lo que siempre lo tenía muy presente en su vida. Era patético estar en ese estado de melancolía la mayor parte del tiempo pero solo cuando nadie la observaba. De pronto sintió algo extraño el ambiente por lo que se puso de pie con la mano en la llave de acuario en su mano alertada de un intruso y se recordó que sería imposible pues vivía varios kilómetros en medio del bosque alejada del el pueblo más cercano.

Bien escucho unos pasos acercarse y eso no era bueno, respiro calmándose y poner la llave cerca del lago dispuesta a mandar a volar a quien fuera pues su hija jamás haría sonidos de esa forma al acercarse, pero se tenso fue al ver cómo era una cabellera rosada que se acercaba y saber que no era la de su hija si no la de una de sus peores pesadillas frente a ella, él chico parecía haber madurado y la miraba con una expresión seria logrando hacer pensar a Lucy en invocar acuario en ese instante.

-tanto tiempo-murmuro ella con una sonrisa sin sentimientos mientras se ponía en una posición más cómoda que estar arrodillada en el lago, se cruzó de brazos ignorando los sentimientos dentro de ella.

-tres años ocho meses y ocho días-

-siete-murmuro inconscientemente y volteo a verlos sorprendida de que hubiera contado el tiempo, y este le regalaba una sonrisa, ella chasqueo la lengua volteando a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿Qué se te ofrece ya no soy parte de Fairy tail?-le pregunto con curiosidad y este se acercó a ella quedando a un metro de distancia.

-vengo a llevarte de regreso no por nada estuve buscándote todo este tiempo-hablo él con una sonrisa típica de él y Lucy se reprimió por que dentro de ella algo cálido apareció, una esperanza dentro de ella pero solo vio a otro lado molesta.

-no gracias aquí estoy bien-contesto notando de reojo como unos metros más lejos su hija se acercaba por lo que volteo a verlo con advertencia-así que vete y diles a todos que me encontraste y estoy b…-se sorprendió de ver como este la sujetaba de la mano viéndola con tristeza a lo que ella mordió la lengua intentando no mostrar nada.

-ese día escuchaste mis palabras cierto-un suspiro salió de su boca antes de ver a otro lado con molestia al tiempo que brincaba levemente cuando este apretaba un poco más su mano sin lastimarla-no fue mi intención decirlo pero tú no querías que nadie supiera lo nuestro así que no supe que más decir para que no te descubrieran-durante esos años se preguntó siempre el porqué de las palabras de Natsu pero esa idea jamás cruzo por su mente.

-no entiendo-

-te amaba pero tú no me querías de esa forma-abrió su boca y alzo un dedo confundida antes de entender la situación y observar la imagen de Natsu viendo a otro lado molesto como un niño, una rabieta igual a las de Nashi, aunque si él la quería eso explicaría mucho aquella ves que hicieron el amor por primera vez-cuando al día siguiente me dijiste que todo estaba mal supuse que no quedaba otra opción que ser solo un pasatiempo para ti-lo dijo de manera en que no aprecia darle vergüenza por lo que ella se soltó del agarre y camino en círculos con las manos en su cabello. Claro él no sabía que comenzó a sentir cosas por él y también lo quería, de ser así todo sería un gran malentendido y seria todo su culpa.

-¿oka-san?-detuvo sus pasos antes de voltear a ver a un lado con terror y notar como su hija de tres años la miraba confundida pero viendo de reojo a Natsu quien solo pestañeo varias veces de manera mecánica pero de un momento a otro cayó al suelo sentado con el rostro pálido.

-Na-chan-hablo Lucy con nerviosismo antes de sujetar a su pequeña y alzarla cerca de ella viendo de reojo a Natsu quien la observaba con pánico en su rostro pues parecía que había prendido un foco en su cabeza relacionando todo-cuando me fui del gremio estaba embarazada-murmuro mientras abrazaba a Nashi quien veía con curiosidad al sujeto que estaba a punto de desmayarse , ella volteo a ver a la niña y sonrió recordando que ella era todo su mundo y jamás la dejaría sola ni la dañaría-¿Na-chan él es un amigo del gremio quieres que vaya con nosotras a la casa?-le pregunto a su hija con la esperanza de que dijera que si, ya que si no se iría nuevamente a otro lugar. La niña la vio con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre mientras asentía divertía canturreando algo sobre magia.

-ella...es…ella es mi…-Natsu susurraba mareado como si estuviera en un medio de transporte antes de ver a Lucy quien solo suspiro antes de asentir, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del Dragneel algo dentro de ella seguía creciendo…algo llamado esperanza por lo que sonrió sinceramente mientras su hija la veía emocionada de ver a su madre feliz.

continuara...

**aqui esta la cuarta viñeta y me temo decirles que solo falta una mas y termino este conjunto T.T espero les este gustando y agradezco cada uno de sus reviews y el agrado de todos los lectores anonimos, bueno los dejo aqui pues me tengo que ir a comprar cosas de anime en una tienda asi que espero disfruten de la lectura**


	5. amor

**********este conjunto de viñetas sobre Lucy Heartfilia para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, es mi segundo conjunto de viñetas :D espero me apoyen tambien en este y recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece -_- pero en fin aqui quiero presentarles la emocion del dia de hoy (suenan tambores tocados por un monito verde)...**

**Amor**

Su mirada estaba perdida sin saber que hacer en ese momento más que balbucear cosas sin sentido alguno y luego caer rendida en la cama como si fuera un costal de papas con su alma saliendo por su boca, su hija de ya ocho años la observaba con diversión antes de mover sus pies divertidos ante la molestia de su madre, después de todo cuando su padre llegara no duraría mucho en descubrirla así que la pequeña diablillo disfrutaba de todo. Por otra parte Lucy solo fruncía el ceño viendo a su hija antes de ponerse de pie y darle un fuerte abrazo que la pequeña correspondió al instante, se sentó en la cama con la niña entre sus brazos y acaricio el cabello rosado de ella sintiéndose llena por dentro, amaba con todo su corazón a su hija y haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera contenta cosa que no era muy complicada pues al ser como su padre la niña se sorprendía y alegraba por todo. Beso la frente de la niña susurrándole cuanto la quería mientras la pequeña solo se dejaba acariciar por su madre disfrutando de la cercanía que tenía con ella. Lucy observo de reojo el hombro de la pequeña donde había una marca rosada de Fairy tail, sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y darle una voltereta a la pequeña en la cama anunciando que iría a preparar la cena para su padre cuando llegara a visitarlas.

Suspiro mientras buscaba algo de carne y la pequeña salía corriendo a la sala con llamas en sus manos dispuesta a entrenar antes de que llegara su padre. Había pasado cinco años desde que gracias a su hija decidió volver a Fairy tail aunque a pesar de estar nuevamente en aquel hermoso gremio ella no había hecho muchos avances con Natsu. No cavia ninguna duda de que él estaba enamorado de su hija tanto que las visitaba cada día para pasar tiempo con ella quien estaba feliz de conocer a su padre, pero ella aún no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar nada estando con él, lo amaba como nadie se imaginaba y él le había dicho que sentía lo mismo cuando conoció a la niña pero sabía que una relación entre ambos ponía en riesgo que algo malo ocurriera y la lastimada sería más que todo Nashi. Un bufido salió de sus labios antes de poner la carne a cocinar y ver de reojo por la ventana como la pequeña con una potente llama entrenaba con su tío Leo quien sonreía al ver como la pequeña avanzaba cada día más como maga, su corazón se relajó ante la escena de ver como su hija estaba feliz con su tío favorito, la pequeña había heredado su amor por los espíritus celestiales al igual que ella y eso no hacía más que su amor creciera si era posible.

Con las manos en frente se dispuso a seguir preparando la comida pero un mareo la ataco provocando que se sujetara con fuerza de la mesa y respirara hondo. De pronto escucho un alboroto afuera y su vista se posó en como Natsu estaba peleando con Loki dentro de una nube de humo donde solo se observaban las manos y los pies que salían mientras Nashi reía divertida de la escena, probablemente estuvieran peleando por la atención de la pequeña sin ver como ella ahora los ignoraba para jugar con Happy. Unos minutos después de la pelea de ambos ¨adultos¨ vio como Nashi se tiraba a los brazos de su padre dándole un beso en el cachete contándole sobre su día, él peli rosa solo la observaba con ojos brillantes y con amor al escuchar cada palabra de la niña con atención antes de entrar a la casa con ella en sus brazos, esa escena le provoco que su corazón latiera emocionado pues cada detalle de Natsu como padre le provocaba esa emoción de cariño en ella, este volteo a verla con su usual sonrisa que provoco un leve sonrojo en ella y le devolvió el saludo deseando que Nashi no dijera absolutamente nada.

-luego de eso tía Acuario mando a volar a Loki-nii mientras se quejaba de que era un mal ejemplo para mí-relataba la niña con gran emoción haciendo la mímica con sus manos corriendo por toda la sala donde estaba sentado Natsu, Lucy rio divertida recordando el momento y apareció al lado de ellos dejando la comida cocinando.

-buenas tardes-saludo Natsu cuando ella estuvo sentada a su lado y ella le devolvió el gesto con la cabeza antes de comenzar a sudar nerviosa, Nashi sonrió al verla así y de un salto apareció en las piernas de ella abrazándola con fuerza, Natsu las observaba con una sonrisa y un silencio inundo la habitación cosa que extraño al Dragneel pues nunca había silencio en esa casa.

-oto-san tenemos una noticia que darte-hablo Nashi como si fuera una adulta causándole una gota de sudor ambos adultos, ella observo a su madre diciéndole con la mirada que hablara y ella solo respiro hondo antes de darse fuerzas a si misma.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-estoy embarazada-

Natsu proceso las palabras por unos minutos antes de abrir sus ojos como platos, balbucear varias cosas que nadie entendió y caer desmayado en el sofá mientras Nashi lo pinchaba con un dedo. Lucy suspiro sabiendo que haber estado con Natsu hace tres años juntos sin casarse traería esto consigo pero aun así no pudo más que sentir un gran amor por la vida que crecía lentamente dentro de ella, volteo a ver a su hija y aquel chico sintiendo el mismo amor por ellos, más al ver la sonrisa en el rostro desmayado de Natsu…ya después hablaría con él para llegar a un acuerdo pues deseaba que su nuevo hijo y Nashi vivieran junto a su padre, se arriesgaría pues lo amaba al igual que a sus hijos.

**Fin **

**por fin los termine :D estuve exprimiendo mi cabeza pues aunque eran solo mil palabras no me salia nada pero aqui por fin termine este conjunto de viñetas y me alegra de todo corazón que les gustara, se que fue cortito y todo pero lo hice con todo mi corazon asi que espero les guste este final :´D**


End file.
